After the Ice
by dani4444
Summary: Ana and Kristoff go off into the castle away from the ice rink after the movie. Sorry if it isn't good, it's my first smut


Anna slipped her way off the ice rink. Elsa smiled when they caught each other's eyes. She mouthed a single word to her little sister. _Go. _Anna giggled a little as she disappeared from the rink. Elsa had just created. Her stomach fluttered the whole way to the room with the pictures she had so often spoken to.

Kristoff sat twiddling his thumbs and shuffling his feet. Anna cleared her throat cuasing him to jump. They both laughed a little then fell into an awkward silence. A few moments passed with each looking at the ground.

Both began to speak at the same time and laughed self-consciously once again. "Go ahead." Anna told him.

"No no, you first." Kristoff countered.

After clearing her throat she ventured, "Well what was it you said about going off alone? Well not alone. With each other alone, which isn't actually alone. It's together alone. Um… where did you want to go alone together?" she puffed out her cheeks a tiny bit while scolding herself for rambling.

Kristoff ran his hand through his hair. "Well I was thinking we could hang out in your room, away from all the people, alone. Well, together alone." He couldn't meet her eyes as his heart pounded under the weight of his question.

"Sure. That sounds like a good together alone." She halfway held out her hand and, to her relief, he took hold of it.

With false confidence, she led him to her room, glancing at Elsa's door sadly out of habit before remembering recent events. On an impulse she couldn't explain, she shut the door to her own bedroom.

Ana strolled over and sat lady-like on her bed. Kristoff stood in front of her, then leaned down to softly kiss her lips. After a few moments he pulled her closer, brushing back a braid with each hand.

When he opened his mouth and tried to put his tongue with hers, she pulled back. He looked in her eyes and whispered, "I will never hurt you Ana. You are my girl and I will never let anything happen to you again. You can trust me."

She smiled a sweet little smile that lit up her face. Her hand caressed his cheek. She kissed him and parted her lips, letting his tongue dance with hers.

Fumbling fingers worked at the buttons on her back. When Ana felt them pop open, she pulled away from him once more. "What are you doing?" she inquired, a hint of fright tinging her voice.

He beamed. He lay down, motioning to her to do the same. She followed but watched him closely.

"Ana, were you ever taught how babies are made?" he couldn't keep a tiny chuckle from his voice. Ana's eyes grew huge.

"Um… I have a general idea." She lied. Kristoff continued on. "Do you know what it feels like to be touched?" he gestured towards her inner thighs.

Her blush covered her entire face and most of her neck. "Well don't think I'm weird or gross but I just… I was always alone you see? I had nothing to do and I had this weird feeling after thinking about some of the princes I'd caught glimpses of when I wasn't supposed to be looking out the window. I reached down there and felt it to make sure it was okay and it was wet there which I didn't understand but it felt so nice when I touched there that I did it again and again and sometimes if I did it enough my stomach muscles would tighten and something wonderful would happen that I can't describe but I wasn't going to ever tell anyone though now I just did and well… yes."

Kristoff smiled knowingly. "So um… do you know? What it feels like to be touched I mean." Ana asked rather shyly.

"I do but I've always wanted to be touched by someone else." He also replied with a shyness that wasn't quite awkward.

Very tentatively, Ana reached out her hand. Her fingers shaking, she laid it in his lap and jumped a little at the bulge. He let out a breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

Hungry eyes wandered over his chest greedily. "It's so much… flatter than mine." She softly ran her hand over his well-defined ice hacking muscles. He started to tug off her dress as well. "May I find out for myself?" She nodded and took the dress down from around her hips. He gulped and reached his hand toward her the way she had. Ana stopped him and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall into her lap. With a soft bite of his lip he cupped her boobs.

Her breath quickened as a new sensation coursed through her body. An intense ferocity emerged as Ana kissed Kristoff. He assisted by squeezing her boobs repeatedly, causing her nails to grip in his chest. In a gaspy voice she almost moaned, "That feels so good." He responded by pinching her nipples which provoked a real moan.

"Let me show you something." He began kissing down her neck, to which she showed her enjoyment, and he kissed down her chest. His mouth moved around one of her nipples. The sounds that escaped her lips intoxicated him and the pressure she put on his head made it clear she needed more.

Kristoff trailed kisses down Ana's stomach. His tongue darted across her hip bones while his hands worked off her panties. She covered herself, feeling extremely exposed.

Looking in her eyes, he carefully pried her hands back. She let him shakily. After pushing her knees apart, Kristoff very gently kissed just above the lips. Ana caught her breath and pushed his head closer to where she wanted him.

He kissed her bottom lips, dragging his top lips a tiny bit each kiss. He felt how wet she was getting and slid his tongue out. Her hips bucked as his tongue hit her clit. He smiled and kept sliding his tongue over her clit. She moaned almost nonstop.

After about a minute he stopped. She whimpered and tried to push his head back but he refused. "Ana, this is going to feel even better than what you just felt, okay?"

She nodded eagerly. Kristoff shimmied out of his pants and Ana stared as his member emerged. He noticed her staring and blushed a little.

"Can I…?" she motioned towards his cock. He nodded and bit his lip when her hand fell on it. "It's so hard, but soft at the same time."

"If you're okay with it, it will go inside you." His voice was scared, matching her eyes. "But it's so big! Wont that hurt?" he took her hands in his.

"Yes darling, it will hurt you at first. But after that it will be the best thing you've ever felt." He kissed her cheek. "You don't have to do this Ana."

She took another look at his cock. "I want you to. I'm sure."  
He positioned himself over her. He rubbed his dick against her to make sure she was ready. Her moans filled his ears once again which caused his cock to throb. He warned her to brace herself.

She squeezed her eyes shut and he quickly shoved it in. She winced and held his hips still. "I'm sorry Ana I am so sorry." He kissed her cheeks and kissed away the tears in the corner of her eyes.

When she seemed to be in less pain, he told her that he was going to move. Slowly he began to thrust in and out of her. She winced some but told him to continue.

After a few minutes, she urged him to go faster. He happily complied. Soon they were breathing heavy, moans and screams escaping their lips. Ana's nails slid down Kristoff's back and he groaned, causing a particularly hard thrust that sent her over the edge. Her whole body tensed and she squirted all over Kristoff. Her scream and the feel of her juices sliding down his body set him off and he came inside of her.

For a while they lay there entwined. Ana laid her head on his chest and he softly stroked her hair.

Suddenly' the door burst open. "Woo that is some ice party out there. Oh hey guys." Olaf stopped in the doorway staring at the naked couple. Then he leaned in towards Kristoff and whispered to him, "Well she might not know how to knock but it looks like she knows how to bang."


End file.
